La danse de la folie
by Leikkona
Summary: Qu'importe le prix qu'il fallait y mettre, tant qu'il y avait les résultats. Ce n'était pas son premier sacrifice. Il n'y avait qu'à esquisser les premiers pas les menant jusqu'à la folie.


***s'incline* Je remercie ma chère bêta habituelle pour son travail sur ce texte, qui en a eu bien besoin.**

**Un texte né d'une idée venue grâce à Fujikujaku, part'naire de RP et de crime. Pour apprécier musicalement l'ambiance de ce texte, je vous conseille chaudement **_Labyrinth_** d'Oomph! (que j'ai écouté en boucle lors de la rédaction) ou **_Le jeu de la folie_** d'H-F Thiéfaine.  
**

**Bonne lecture~  
**

* * *

Dans le silence pesant de la nuit, Aizen contempla les laboratoires de la Douzième Division. Quelque part, là, se cachaient les notes et les recherches de Kisuke Urahara. L'homme n'était pour le moment plus un problème, maintenant qu'il était exilé chez les humains. Il ne subsistait de cette nuit que les corps des anciens officiers transformés en Hollow, qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine en les emmenant avec lui en exil. Il allait devoir le surveiller. Néanmoins, pour le moment, ce n'était pas la possible menace d'un homme désespéré qui occupait ses pensées, mais la nécessité de mettre la main sur les recherches concernant le Hogyoku. D'un geste sec, il remonta ses lunettes et s'approcha du bureau. Comme il aurait du s'y attendre (pouvait-il en être autrement de la part du meilleur ami de son capitaine ?), rien n'était rangé. Plusieurs papiers, couverts d'une écriture serrée et minuscule, recouvraient la surface du bureau. Il se saisit de la liasse la plus proche et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Sans intérêt à première vue. Il faudrait étudier attentivement chaque mot, chaque page, pour tirer les secrets du scientifique. Celui-ci devait avoir caché ses recherches réellement importantes ailleurs.

- Vous êtes décidément... antipathique, lieutenant. Cela devrait-il me surprendre ?

Aizen se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Aucune expression ne traversa son visage, même s'il avait été surpris de ne pas avoir pu percevoir cette présence avant qu'elle ne daigne se signaler. Derrière lui se tenait le troisième siège de la Douzième Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Encadré par les peintures en noir et blanc se trouvait un regard doré qui le fixait, vide d'émotions. La seule lueur qui éclairait ces yeux était la simple curiosité ennuyée qu'il affichait face à un événement imprévu et dénué d'intérêt.

- Ces notes... ne sont pas à vous.

Sans un bruit, sans un autre mot, le scientifique s'approcha d'Aizen et se saisit des notes qu'il tenait, avant de les reposer sur le bureau. Il y avait de la colère dans ce mouvement contenu. Une amertume et une ambition qui s'affrontaient et se mêlaient. Un court instant, Aizen eu l'impression de se voir dans ces gestes sans passion. Ils étaient de ceux capables de sacrifier plus grand que leur personne, pour aller au-delà d'eux-mêmes.

- Le conseil désire voir les notes de recherches de l'ancien capitaine.

- Elles n'apprendront rien à ces imbéciles. Et vous n'en apprendrez rien non plus.

Dans son ton légèrement trainant perçait désormais un ennui profond. Les notes du capitaine exilé disparurent dans un des tiroirs que le scientifique ferma à clé. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres noircies. A l'instant où la clé disparue dans les replis blancs de la blouse, Aizen commençait déjà à réfléchir à un moyen de pouvoir atteindre ce qu'il désirait. Même s'il n'arrivait pas mettre la main sur les recherches concernant le Hogyoku, il lui était toujours possible d'utiliser ces informations à bon escient.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, lieutenant Aizen.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre. Sans un mot, le shinigami sortit des laboratoires sous le regard doré. Son sourire s'élargit, carnassier. Ce n'étaient que les premiers pas dans la danse de la folie.

**~o~**

La perte de six capitaines avait été un coup dur pour le Gotei 13. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'un des officiers encore présent recommande Aizen à la place de capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Adoré comme il l'était, dans la tranquille confiance qu'il avait réussi à distiller chez ceux qui l'entouraient (maintenant que le large sourire à l'humour amer du capitaine Hirako avait disparu), la recommandation avait été rapidement approuvée. Désormais, il portait le haori à manches longues de sa division et profitait de sa nouvelle position. A ses côtés, Gin était devenu son lieutenant. Tôzen avait grimpé dans la hiérarchie de la Neuvième. Lentement, mais sûrement, ses plans ses plans se concrétisaient.

Sans capitaine et sans lieutenant, la Douzième Division était dirigée par le troisième siège. Personne n'avait songé à recommander cet homme à la position suprême. Même s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé d'où il venait, avec ceux qui l'accompagnaient (ces hommes et ces femmes sortis en même temps que lui du Nid d'Asticot, qui le respectaient sans la crainte des shinigamis normaux), peut-être par peur, sans doute parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait à nouveau enfermer des officiers compétents alors qu'ils étaient en pleine crise, nul n'avait songé à lui proposer de porter ce haori blanc qui lui donnerait les pleins pouvoirs.

Personne ne se serait attendu à ce sourire triomphant. Personne ne se serait attendu à ce que Kurotsuchi leur arrache des doigts le plus prestigieux poste de leur hiérarchie. Il avait suffi de deux syllabes, prononcées devant l'ensemble des capitaines, pour qu'il renverse complètement cet univers feutré. L'éclat des lames acérées, la taille massive du monstre, l'étouffante odeur du poison, malgré l'antidote qui leur avait déjà été injecté, avaient de quoi faire craindre le pire. Mayuri Kurotsuchi était de ceux qui imposaient leur revanche sur le monde avec une écrasante présence, une folie rationnelle dont le génie était éblouissant et dangereux, sans jamais prendre conscience de leur propre vengeance. Son ambition avait été d'être lui-même, jusqu'au bout, et se saisir de cette opportunité n'était qu'une expérience de plus.

Il se tenait maintenant comme leur égal. Drapé dans la blancheur immaculée de son haori, il se dressait en compagnie de ceux qui dirigeaient le Seireitei. C'était une armée affaiblie par les pertes subies pour de simples expériences ratées qui accueillait un fou en son sein.

Aizen pouvait le reconnaître : ce nouveau capitaine éveillait en lui une fascination qu'il ne se connaissait pas, froide et détachée. Il avait besoin de cet homme pour pouvoir mettre la main sur les recherches de son prédécesseur. Agir allait être délicat. La folie calculée d'un scientifique sans cœur (sans cœur autre que pour ceux qui se réunissaient autour de lui, ces enfants perdus protégés par un monstre de glace et de sang, ces gamins qui étaient devenus les siens) allait être difficile à contourner. Était-il possible de le transformer en avantage ? Un sourire assuré se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil le capitaine au visage peint de noir et de blanc.

Il trouverait pour que ce nouveau pion devienne sien.

**~o~**

- Capitaine Aizen. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Ce ton traînant, si caractéristique, rempli d'ennui et d'une pointe de curiosité morne que le scientifique ne cherchait pas à cacher, fit sourire Aizen. Les mains glissées dans les manches amples de son haori, il s'approcha de Kurotsuchi, qui était penché sur une expérience délicate. L'odeur subtile des produits chimiques envahissait l'air. Le cliquetis de la verrerie maniée avec délicatesse résonnait dans le laboratoire vide à l'exception des deux hommes. C'était une étrange alchimie de son et de silence, un tissage subtile de vide et de plein rempli par les touches fantomatiques du verre et de l'acier.

Mayuri posa ses éprouvettes sur leur support en bois terni et se redressa pour faire face à son collègue.

- Je venais simplement vous rendre visite.

- Vous ne faites rien simplement, répliqua le scientifique.

Le sourire du capitaine de la Cinquième s'agrandit. Urahara était un homme qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Il était évident qu'il avait confié le département de recherches à un homme non seulement compétent d'un point de vu scientifique, mais aussi doué pour comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, contrairement à son prédécesseur, cela n'en faisait pas une menace. Il ne s'intéressait guère à ceux qui l'entouraient. Là où Urahara et Hirako avaient un cœur, Kurotsuchi n'avait qu'ennui et désintérêt. La science était son unique passion, une raison de vivre aussi glaçante que lui-même. Les seules personnes qui attiraient sont attention étaient ceux qu'il protégeait, ceux qui, comme lui, faisaient peur aux gens normaux et au Seireitei tout entier.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de réellement fascinant, capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Fascinant, comme avaient pu l'être ceux qui les avaient précédés. Mais la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui était différente, dépassionnée et glacée comme le vent d'hiver. Il n'y avait pas ce besoin de le posséder, de le détruire, de ne laisser derrière lui que des fragments marqués de son sceau. Briser son ancien capitaine avait du sens, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sa possession. Détruire Mayuri Kurotsuchi était inutile et probablement impossible. Rien ne pouvait affecter ce genre d'homme ; ni la perte de ceux qu'il protégeait, ni les souffrances de la torture ne pouvaient lui faire perdre l'esprit au point de le détruire.

- Si ce sont les notes d'Urahara que vous désirez...

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

- Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai la mémoire si courte, Aizen ?

L'un des yeux du scientifique se mit à rouler dans son orbite, tandis que l'autre fixait toujours le capitaine de la Cinquième, inexpressif. La fascinante folie qui le poussait à se servir de lui-même comme cobaye l'avait métamorphosé en un être que tout mettait à part.

- Cela serait vous sous-estimer, en effet, lui accorda-t-il.

- Vous n'avez rien que je puisse désirer.

Sans ajouter un seul autre mot, il reprit son expérience, ignorant désormais l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Le ballet de la verrerie et des produits chimiques aux couleurs étranges repris entre ses mains agiles. Tenter de le convaincre ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Le message était clair : la discussion était close et il ne désirait pas être dérangé plus longtemps. Froisser celui qui pouvait l'aider à atteindre son objectif du moment (le seul qui savait comment atteindre son objectif) n'aurait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir. En silence, il sortit du laboratoire. L'air frais du début de soirée lui fit un bien fou. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et peignait sur le ciel des couleurs sanglantes de crépuscule.

Au moins avait-il le droit d'interrompre celui qui était considéré comme le plus dangereux des capitaines en liberté (s'ils savaient, s'ils savaient... il retint un sourire sarcastique. Il était si simple de les envouter dans ses illusions). S'il l'intriguait, alors il pourrait jouer avec lui pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Le défi qu'il lui avait lancé le faisait sourire. Oui, il réussirait à faire désirer à Kurotsuchi quelque chose que seul lui pourrait lui offrir.

C'est satisfait de lui-même qu'il rentra dans ses quartiers. Les progrès, aussi maigres soient-ils, étaient bien présents et il n'était pas pressé. Il lui manquait encore ses pièces maîtresses. Récupérer les notes d'Urahara n'était qu'une utile distraction en attendant d'enfin pouvoir agir comme il le souhaitait. Il allait prendre le temps de décortiquer les secrets de celui qui avait osé détourner sa possession de lui.

**~o~**

C'est avec un sourire bienveillant qu'Aizen contemplait la trace blanche qui s'étalait sur son poignet alors que Mayuri le tenait fermement.

- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre, Aizen ?

- En effet, Kurotsuchi. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Les doigts immaculés glissèrent lentement sur sa peau et le scientifique se retourna vers le shinigami, un œil toujours fixé sur son expérience en cours. Le mélange délicat en train de chauffer était instable, tout comme la situation. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le capitaine de la Cinquième venait régulièrement faire un tour aux laboratoires de la Douzième. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans qu'une visite amicale, en apparence, mais les deux hommes savaient bien qu'ils devaient s'attendre à autre chose. Le précipice n'était qu'à quelques pas et il suffisait d'une bourrasque pour les y pousser.

- Et pourtant, vous vous acharnez à venir, jour après jour.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous trouve... fascinant.

- Ce que vous trouvez fascinant, c'est que je puisse encore avoir accès aux notes de mon prédécesseur.

De la paume de la main, Aizen effaça les traces de maquillage, fantomatique rappel de leur contact.

- Ou peut-être bien que je m'intéresse également à vous.

Kurotsuchi haussa les épaules et roula un œil avec un soupir exagéré. Parfois, cet individu glacial avait un véritable sens de la mise en scène. Néanmoins, l'autre homme comprenait bien qu'il avait, pour l'instant, la pleine et entière attention du scientifique, qui venait de baisser le feu sous son expérience en cours. Cela était assez rare pour être noté. Kurotsuchi possédait un esprit qui s'arrêtait rarement sur une discussion à la fois.

- Seulement pour ce que je peux vous apporter. Ce qui revient à dire que je n'ai pas d'intérêt autre pour vous... Je ne suis là que pour vous permettre d'atteindre votre but.

- Est-ce du ressentiment, capitaine ?

- Une simple constatation. Il serait intéressant de savoir comment vous comptez atteindre votre but.

Le ton détaché n'essayait même pas d'occulter la pointe d'intérêt malsain qui s'y glissait. Qu'y avait-il de surprenant là-dedans ? Rien. Tout, aux yeux de Kurotsuchi, se transformait en expérience. Si son collègue désirait lui offrir de quoi tester ses propres limites, l'occasion était à saisir. Peu de gens pouvaient prétendre lui offrir un réel défi.

- Mais si je vous le révélais, cela ne serait plus une surprise, répondit avec un petit sourire Aizen.

Le scientifique lui tourna le dos et ralluma le feu qui alimentait son expérience. Derrière lui, la porte se referma sans un bruit alors que l'autre homme partait rejoindre sa division. A nouveau, le silence ne fut envahi que par le cliquetis du verre et de l'acier, le bruit frémissant de l'eau, tandis qu'au-dessus de ces vapeurs, les lèvres de Mayuri s'étirèrent lentement.

**~o~**

Le sourire plaqué contre ses lèvres le dévorait avec rage. Le long de son corps, des traces en blanc et noir s'étalaient, pouvant retracer chaque caresse, chaque effleurement sur la toile de sa chair, chaque écorchure, chaque griffure rougie par le sang. En contraste, la peau blême du scientifique, ornée de cicatrices de toutes origines, couverte des ratures du passé, semblait étrangement immaculée à côté de la sienne. Ils avaient dansé jusqu'à s'écrouler dans le gouffre de la folie, et les longues marques qui l'ornaient en étaient la preuve. Le défi avait été lancé. Les dés avaient été jetés. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés à valser, un pas après l'autre, pour comprendre ce qui pouvait faire fonctionner cet adversaire.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Dévorés par leur propre arrogance. S'il avait imaginé que la chair était ce qui l'amènerait à se jouer du scientifique... Pourtant, rien n'était encore gagné, même s'il sentait la victoire proche. Depuis que le scientifique avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il comptait faire, ils s'étaient revus presque chaque jour. Le capitaine de la Cinquième avait tenté de comprendre ce qui motivait celui de la Douzième, ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses désirs. Trouver ce qui le faisait vivre et exister. Et il s'était alors retrouvé face à un mur.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne vivait que pour la science. Même si Aizen avait bien remarqué que celui-ci s'occupait, à sa façon brutale et glacée, de ceux qui avaient été avec lui en prison, et plus particulièrement du gamin qui l'accompagnait partout au laboratoire, le scientifique lui avait fait clairement comprendre que s'il tentait de les utiliser, les précieuses notes allaient partir en fumée. La menace n'avait pas été en l'air, il le savait. C'est ce qui avait fait prendre à l'affaire une tournure si délicate.

C'est ce qui avait rendu leur chute plus surprenante. Il n'était lui-même pas sûr de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés au baiser brutal qui avait fini par les mener jusque dans la chambre du capitaine de la Douzième. Tout en griffes et en crocs, Mayuri ne l'avait pas laissé en paix avant d'être pleinement satisfait.

Aizen retint un sourire alors que les ongles de Kurotsuchi mordirent sa peau lorsqu'il se releva.

- Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?

- Ce pour quoi tu es venu.

Mayuri se leva à son tour, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, le scientifique prenant la peine d'effacer les dernières traces de maquillage qui restaient sur son visage et sur ses mains. Le décalage entre l'apparence qu'il revêtait chaque jour et ce qui se cachait sous le masque de noir et de blanc était frappant. Aizen fit de même avec les marques les plus visibles, préférant ne pas soulever de questions trop gênantes. Ainsi allait-il enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. D'un geste sec, le scientifique lui indiqua qu'il devait le suivre.

Aizen ne put voir d'où la clé que Kurotsuchi tenait soudainement entre ses mains venait. D'un mouvement sec, le scientifique ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il posa sur le bureau, avant de l'inviter à les lire. Il s'écarta et partit récupérer son haori, qui gisait sur le sol, tandis qu'Aizen se saisissait des papiers. Un sentiment de frustration s'éveilla lentement en lui alors qu'il commençait à parcourir les notes et il entendit le rire grinçant de Kurotsuchi. Il releva la tête pour voir l'autre capitaine le regarder avant de très gracieusement lui tirer la langue et sortir pour rejoindre son laboratoire.

La porte se referma avec un claquement sourd. La colère brisa le masque soigneusement ciselé sur les traits du capitaine de la Cinquième. Il avait été... Il avait été vaincu sur son propre terrain. Les notes tombèrent sur le sol, sans ordre, froissées, alors qu'il frappait le bureau d'un coup brutal. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Il aurait du le prévoir. Pourtant, c'était tout de même le scientifique qui avait gagné la partie.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il recomposa peu à peu son masque. Un sourire aimable se redessina sur ses lèvres. Le goût amer de la défaite passerait. Ce n'était pas un problème. Cela n'entraverait pas ses plans. La victoire de Kurotsuchi serait sa seule et unique erreur. Une note discordante mineure, sans importance, n'allait pas l'arrêter alors que tout se déroulait à la perfection.

Une défaite passée sous silence, une altération accidentelle que seuls deux adversaires connaissaient, était la blessure sans cicatrice dans l'égo d'un dieu sans dévots.


End file.
